


Road Trip

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"are you cool with writing dirk+alpha dave omo 0: ? maybe theyre on a road trip or smth. and dirk is bladder shy and then oh no its too late (or smth)"</p><p>Also sorry for the cliche title. Not sorry for the cliche story though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the classic omorashi story: two guys are on a road trip, one of them has to pee, and they don't make it to the rest stop in time.

“Dude, can we stop at a rest stop? I’m dying for a piss,” you say.

“We just stopped an hour ago. Why didn’t you go then?” Bro asks.

“Maybe I didn’t have to go,” you lie. In reality, you just can’t pee in front of other people, unless you really have to go. You would never admit this to your bro, though. He’d call you a loser and shit.

“Well, the next rest stop isn’t for another two hours, and that’s if there’s no traffic,” Bro responds.

“I can wait.” Two whole hours, if you’re lucky? This is gonna be a tough one. But you’re confident you can do this; you’ve spent the whole day at school before, plus detention, all without using the bathroom. You can do two hours, for sure.

“Alright, if you say so, buddy.”

So the car ride goes smoothly for an hour, you and your bro talking and listening to music to distract you from your need.

And then you hit traffic.

“Oh, shit,” you both say in unison.

 _Well, this is gonna be a lot tougher now,_ you think. But you still think you can make it, if the traffic lets up quickly.

Thirty minutes pass, and the traffic shows no signs of letting up. Meanwhile, your bladder aches from holding in all that piss. You really should have gone at that other rest stop, except _oh wait, you couldn’t,_ because you can’t fucking piss in front of other people! God, you fucking hate that part of yourself right now, why can’t you just piss in front of people like a normal fucking person?!

“What’s the matter bro, gotta take a leak?” your bro taunts.

“Shut up, I’m not in the fucking mood for that right now,” you reply. “And for the record, yes, I have to take a piss, so will you please shut the fuck up about it and drive?”

“Jeez, I’m _sorry,_ I’d pull over for you except we’re not in the outer lane right now, so I can’t really do anything except shut up.”

“Then please do.”

Another half hour passes, and you’re squirming in your seat and crossing your legs trying to hold all this piss in. _We could have been at the rest stop by now,_ you think. But no, there had to be traffic. At least it’s over now, and you know what’s been causing the traffic: an accident. Funny, because you’re about to have one yourself if your bro doesn’t reach the rest stop soon.

“How much longer do I have to wait?” you ask in a pained voice.

“We should be there in about 45 minutes,” Bro says.

“I don’t think I can wait that long,” you admit.

“Well, there’s nothing I can do except drive, do you really see anywhere to pull over?” he asks.

You look to your right, and there’s a little wall separating the road from the rest of the world. “Well can you at least drive faster?” you plea.

“No can do bro, I’m already doing fifteen over the speed limit, I don’t wanna risk any more than that,” he says.

Just as he says that, a little spurt of piss leaks out. You don’t say anything about it, though, because you know your bro would tease you endlessly about how you’re pissing your pants like a baby, and you really don’t need that. Instead, you suffer in silence while the occasional spurt of pee makes its way out of your bladder.

Eventually, you decide to tell bro about your predicament.

“Well that sucks dude, but we’re 20 minutes away from the rest stop and there’s still no place to pull over. Please don’t piss in my car,” he says.

“Well it’s not like I could control that, right? Hell, you know I’m leaking already,” you reply. “SHIT!” you exclaim as a wave of desperation hits you. This time, the piss that accompanies it is enough to make a sizable wet spot on your jeans.

Your bro hits a pothole on the road, and that it, it’s over, you’re pissing yourself, and honestly it feels so good to finally let go. You let out a small moan and you notice your bro look at you but you don’t care, you’re pissing your pants and it feels so good and you rub at your crotch as the last of the piss drips out, and _fuck that was so good but you just pissed in your bro’s car how are you ever going to live this down._

“Um...” you say.

“You pissed in my car.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it,” you respond.

“Well, when we stop, let’s get you cleaned up,” Bro says.

Bro keeps driving, and you know you’re never gonna live this one down.


End file.
